a little to much Michael Buble
by blackkeyblade
Summary: all axel wanted to do was get threw collage and his job not fall in love with a blunt golden hair angel
1. crazy little thing called love

Cold distant and mean those where the words that they described him as roxas strife

Cold distant and mean those where the words that they described him as roxas strife. The ice prince of twilight high. -_But he's not all bad_- his family would say –_just misunderstood-_ you see at a young age roxas saw the world in a different light never believed in mystical creatures never played with the other children –_give him time cloud-_ his mother tiffa would say –_its just a phase.-_

But years passed roxas still didn't make any friends became very blunt and unemotional his parents still considered it a phase but a teen one now. At sixteen roxas strife never had a girlfriend never kissed never did –ahem- you know. Never fell in love. A most important part of growing up I mind you. But at age eighteen he was in for a very rude awakening.

Axel Flynn in short was cocky and blatantly a smart ass. He also had a unhealthy obsession with anything short blonde and cutie. (also Michael Bublé ). But that's besides the point for you see axels life was dull its was dull. Dull. Dull. The poor boy was bored out of mind every day it was the same thing wake up get ready for his morning classes go to them get ready for work then go to that dull dull dull that's all it eve was. Till he saw him the most beautiful angel his eyes had ever see blond locks that looked soft to the touch big blue (bored) eyes and luscious lips that he soon would taste (or so her thought).

Now mind you axel was the type to never hit on customers but this had to slide

You see it all started on a sunny Saturday afternoon as always axel was stuck in side. Where you ask where the friendliest place on earth friendly's why you ask he worked there sill as a low paid waiter. -_This thing called love I just can't handle it- _axel sang this all the time to swoon the young ladies that walked in every day mostly glares where given to him but eh who cares as a music major he had an excuse to sing at his job everyday –_your going to get fired-. –chill dem the ol'man hasn't fired me yet besides I attract all the women here-._

Now if your young and hate sadistic women leave because on her brake larxene just happens to beat on axel for no reasons at all –ha!- her voice high pitched and girly –_you wish. they leave when they see you serving tables_-.

-_aw larxene don't be mean to him_- a soft yet melodious said. Who was this owner you ask well he had dirty blond hair sea green eyes and adorable face features. Demyx axels oldest friend –_you know its true oh baby its true call me irresistible-. _Now as our three characters where slacking and not working there manager just had a sensation his employees where not up to date on there tables –_axel demyx larxene- _said a cool voice not like cool as in a cool breeze in the summer no this was much more like when you forget you coat in your locker at school in the dead of winter and you walk home three miles away from the school but it seems more. Ya that kind of cool. And the owner of that voice why xemnas of course -_your slacking get to work you three or your fired and I will send the power of kingdom hearts down upon you and you will be devoured by darkness_- with this said xemnas took his leave. –_stupid old man_- spat larxene getting up and doing her table rounds.

–alright ax its time to work- demyx said as he got up and copied larxenes movements. Axel sighed to him self and walked over to a table full of teenagers great he thought to himself high school kids putting on a fake smile you would expect from a waiter.

He slowly walked over to the table he apologized for the wait making up some lame excuse of a kitten fire that just needed his assistance. The teens smiled at ordered there drinks. –_what do you think roxas will want_- said a brown haired boy with big blue eyes axel asked if they would just like him to come back later when the boy arrived back t the table. The teens declined saying he just went to the restroom and he would be back in a second. As axel stood there he hummed to himself thinking about classes for tomorrow.

–_Excuse me is that Michael Bublé_?- spoke a soft female voice. axel looked down to see a small blonde haired girl with pale skin and pale blue eyes. god axel thought to him self does everyone here have blue eyes he answered –yes it is he's my favorite singer- the girls eyes brightened up at this. –_really! My brother likes him to_- smiling his fake smile axel took down food orders. Then a melodious voice but bored said

–_please move your in my way_-. Axel quickly got out the way for the missing party member. But as he got a good enough look at this young man he was a lose for words beautiful blue eyes luscious lips golden hair sharp face features. To say the least it was love at first sight. Blushing slightly he took down the rest of the orders getting a glare from a silver hair boy who later he learned was riku.

As they left axel kept his eyes on the blonde boy known as roxas. More glares from riku and they where gone. At the end of the day the there waiters cleaned up the restaurant and prepared for tomorrow. –_his names roxas strife- said demyx he's in music theory in the high school class im student teaching_- axel smiled knowing he would see the blonde again in the next week also teaching a class in the school with demyx. – I could tell by the way you looked at him- axel stayed silent. They arrived home after a long day at work kicked off there shoes and when to bed.

-_crazy little called love- _

imaline! imaline! imaline!

First akuroku be nice im no Stephen king (best author ever) well flames will be put out with something cold and wet byebye!


	2. any one to love

Wake up at seven, by school at eight, lunch at one, out of school by three, listening to Sora talk about Riku, bed. That was it. That was all Roxas's life was. All boring eighteen years of it. How did his life get so wonderful you ask? Well it all started when his parents met. Yes it all happened when cloud strife laid eyes on the young Tifa Lockhart. Well enough about them lets go back to roxas. There he was laying face up in his bed at seven in the morning, waiting for his feminine brother to get out of the bathroom. "it be nice to take a shower sora" yelled Roxas as he pulled himself out of bed. H sighed getting no reply. Walked up to the bathroom door and repeatedly pounding it until his older (bye one minute) brother decided it got very annoying and waltzed out.

"bout time" he grumbled. Well after all as said in done in the bathroom roxas got dressed and walked sleepily down the stairs and in to the kitchen where he was greeted happily by his loving mother. "there's my little man" she said just as she had been since roxas was five. "mom please call me roxas'" he sighed putting his head in his hand. "Why would I do that you're my baby!" she said hugging her second (by one minute god dammit!) child "denzels the youngest" he grumbled taking a spoon full of cereal. "You better hurry up sweetie or you'll be late and you have play practice today right?" his mother said as she cleaned up his breakfast. "Ya. Oh where's sora?" in his room still with riku he came over early this morning could you get them". "what about namine?" "already left hun" Roxas sighed as he pulled himself up the stairs at his mother's request. "More like last night" he grumbled knocking on his brother's door. "Hey! Stop making out and get to school. im leaving with out you!" so after our roxas completed his mission ran down the stairs grabbed his skateboard and gave a warm "don't wait up!" to his family and he was off.

Hayner fair was never one to wait he hated it. And when I type hate I mean it. He hated lines, he hated school, he hated mostly about every thing. But there was really nothing wrong with that because you see there where three things or people hayner could wait for and that was roxas, ollete and pence. Now that's what friends do they wait but today was different. You see "it's fucking nine o'clock where is he!" he shouted stomping hi foot like an eight ear old "he's an hour late to school and so are we!"

Ollete gainsbrocke in short was a calm loving patient person just like her mother arieth. She was in no way like her father sephiroth or her four brothers thank you very much. So as hayner fair one of her best friends stood there yelling about something or other. She smiled softly as she and her two best friends waited "patiently" for their missing party member. "maybe hes already inside and we just missed him" ollete said cheerfully smiling at her bewildered friend. "ya man come on lets go."

The owner of the voice you ask? Well it belonged to our short chubby friend pence who quite frankly just wanted to get to computer class.

Another night, another drink

Another time to contemplate and think

Will I ever, ever have anyone to love

Wait what was that? A voice sent from the angels!? Oh no wait its just roxas "finally! What were you doing having sex!" roxas gave him a bewildered look "shut up I had to get riku off sora and namine left early and I had no on to help me" he looked over to ollete 'please control him and don't let him out at night" he said with pleading eyes. Ollete giggled and promised she would. As she and her friends made there way into the school.


	3. slate haired boy, sitar wielding teacher

Demyx shiva's day was going great so far

Demyx Shiva's day was going great so far. it was the best day ever. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. All was eternal bliss nothing could ruin this day. Nothing except that angsty slat haired boy in the corner of the classroom. You see today was the day demyx got to teach a high school music class. He had taught elementary and middle but he was more excited for high school.

But this kid just didn't want to cheer up. Demyx tried everything he could think of. First he tried to start a conversation with the violet-eyed boy (or where they deep blue). That didn't matter at the moment. All he got In reply from the boy was an "hm" or an "ah" as demyx went on and on about his life. Then he tried to get the boy to sing with him. He declined how ever saying in a soft voice that he didn't sing he played the piano and no he did not want to play it for the older man.

Left in a slump demyx dragged himself to the front of the classroom, awaiting the rest of the class to show up. As the bell rang kid after kid pilled into the classroom. Demyx got an idea, an awful idea, such an awful dreadful idea… enough of that. "Good morning class!" he chirped cheerfully "i'm demyx Shiva i'll be teaching this class for a few days!" he said with a big smile on his face. "Ahh's" came from the classroom and along many questions. "How old are you!" or "do you have a girlfriend?"

The teacher to be just waved his hands and told the kids to settle down "now now we'll get to that at one point but right now i'd like to get to know some of you!" he said with a glint in his eye. "You!" he pointed to a silver haired boy with aqua eyes. "Tell me and the class about your self" demyx chirped haply.

Said boy sighed and stood up as he was instructed, and in a bored manner, he told the class of him self "Riku Gainsbroke" he started "seventeen I play the flute" and with that Riku took his seat. Demyx just sighed were all the kids in this school so angsty! "Well that was short," he stated with a smile. "Now lets see who's next?" he said examining the room. Then he laid his eyes on a short brunette girl with sticking green eyes.

"You" he said pointing to the girl. The girl stood up a big smile on her face demyx could of sworn he heard some one give a moan of disapproval at his choice. "Selphie Tilmit!" she said loudly "sixteen I play the violin! I like sugar and my jump rope!" again the moan of disapproval. Selphie's face seemed to get dark "but I loath Yuan!" her face brightened back up she took her seat and half the class sweat dropped.

"Th-thank you Selphie" demyx studded. my god he thought these kids are nuts! After a few other students demyx slowly made his way to the slate haired teen in the back row. "Alright!" he said pointing to the boy "you're the last one!" the boy sighed not looking up "zexion xeahnort" he said lifting his head "piano eighteen" and that was that. Demyx smiled at his success at learning the boy's name. "Well now that that's over my names demyx! I'm twenty one and I play the sitar". After his introduction the bell had rung "alright kids" demyx nearly sang. "Tomorrow i'm bringing in a good friend of mine his name's Axel Flynn he will also be teaching with me!" the student teacher smiled as the students left the room catching the eyes if the slate haired boy, he placed a brighter smile on his face as he watched him leave. Gathering his things demyx also took his leave to go to his next destination "best day ever" he said sarcastically to him self.

123456789

A/n id like to thank my new beta my friend (that's her name silly) glomps my friend thank you so much!!


	4. your always on my mind

it seemed like weeks for axel since he had last seen his bland haired angel

It seemed like weeks for axel since he had last seen his bland haired angel. When in real life it was only two days. Now axel never really could keep his mind on one thing at a time. Getting very bored with it. But this boy Roxas plagued his thoughts entered his dreams. Axel could not get the boy of his mind!

"But you were always on my mind you were always on my mind" He quietly sang, as he got ready for his day ahead. Demyx had talked him into going to his class today. All the mull hawk musician had to say was that Roxas was in his class, and Axel fell hook, line, and sinker. "You ready Ax? Larxene's out side and she's not happy!" The red head sighed to himself. Larxene was coming as well but she was teaching an art class.

"Yeah yeah." Was his reply as he sluggishly made his way to the front door.

"Come on Ax she's getting pissy!" The two made their way to the waiting car. Upon entering they were killed... Just kidding.

"What the fuck where you two doing!?" Screamed the blonde haired succubus. Axel smirked at the fuming girl.

"Each other." He said calmly "And Demyx liked every minute of it." he said groping the student teacher. The Larxene just sighed and looked on ahead, it was going to be a long day. As the three friends parted ways Axel and Demyx made there way to the music room.

"Good morning students" Demyx sang as he danced into the room. "

There's no one here moron," the red head said a he walked by him. Demyx puffed his cheeks in return.

"There is to!" He argued pointing to the corner "Right there his name's Zexion!" Upon hearing his name the cobalt haired boy slowly picked up his head to see a disgruntled teacher pointing at him and his red head friend lazily waving at the boy. Zexion just gazed at them both for a short moment then returned to his work not bothering to return the wave.

"Well some one's anti-social" Axel muttered. He earned a weak punch from demyx and then bell rung The two teachers to be made their way to the front of the classroom. They watched the students slowly pile in. Introductions were given to Axel just as there were yesterday. "Demyx, I thought you said that boy was in this class." he whispered as he glared at his friend. Demyx held his hands up in defense.

"He is, he is! he's just late Ax. Calm down you'll see your angel" he said grinning at his friend. "Aright class," demyx sang happily "today we're going to write our own song!" The class gave an unapproved groan, but Demyx continued, "Now I know you can do this everyone! What's more fun then expressing yourself through music?" He exclaimed excitedly. "Not being here!" A kid in the back row yelled

"And no more being late Mr. Strife! i'm tired of calling your mother!" yelled a voice from the hallway. The embodiment of said voice was non other than Mr. Diz the principal of hallow bastion high. Behind him was a tired looking student his blond hair shined in the sunlight. "Mr. Shiva I presume" Mr. diz said looking at Demyx

"y-yes!" Demyx stood up strait, both arms securely at his sides.

"No need to be so tense son." replied the old man. "This" he said pushing the boy forward "is Roxas Strife. He is late again. i'm sorry for the distraction." he turned to the blond "now take your seat." the boy sighed and took the empty seat next to zexion. "Good day students, gentlemen" and with that he took his leave. Class went on as it had started. Everyone had paired up in two's to write their songs. Riku with Selphie, Roxas with Zexion and so on. It seemed both boys in the back where very quiet a "hmm" thrown in there once in a while but other than that nothing. After what seemed like the longest class ever to some students, the bell finally decided it wanted to be heard. Picking up their belongings the students quickly made their way out of the classroom handing the student teachers their songs. Some finished some not.

"Oh Roxas," Demyx called out to the blond "could you stay I need to have a word with you?" The blond rolled his eyes and walked over to the over energetic teacher.

"Look sir i'm sorry I was late it won't happen again." the boy said sighing

"No i'm not mad about that." Demyx said with a smile "I was wondering what instrument you play so I know for future reference." Roxas cooked one of his eyebrows

"I mostly sing but I play a little drums" Demyx smiled

"Well! I have chorus later in the day. Maybe i'll see you!" Demyx smiled. Axel got the biggest Cheshire grin on his face

"we'll see you," he corrected "don't forget Dem-Dem" he said playfully. Roxas waved good by muttering about being late for his next class "He's all mine." Demyx just smiled and nodded his head

"Never dreamed of taking him from ya"

A/N and here it is (muh beta wad grounded I don't mind I just started college iv been dumped with loads of homework)


End file.
